The weekend of June 10th, 2006, for Jim Halpert
by Mike890421
Summary: Roy and Pam get married on June 10th, 2006. Jim Halpert woke up blackout drunk on Mulberry Street in Scranton.


"Hey, you gotta get up and go home." A cop approached Jim Halpert, who had laid blackout drunk on the sidewalk of a downtown Scranton street. The cop nudged Jim a few more times before he woke up. "What happened? Where am I?" Jim asked. "You are on Mulberry Street. You must've been blackout drunk." The cop told him as he left. Jim looked around, dazed and confused. Why was he here? Why wasn't he home in bed? He asked himself those questions as he got up and flipped open he his flip phone. The home screen read:

 **2:14 AM**

 **Sunday 6/11/2006**

He pulled out his car keys to his Toyota Corolla. He pressed the car alarm and heard his car blare as he went to look for it. He kept asking those questions in his head until he remembered. He fucked up. He didn't tell Pam how he truly felt about her. He had a crush on her. But she was engaged. He was going to tell her sooner, but didn't have the courage or time to tell her. Even if he was going to tell her, Roy was right there talking to her at the front desk. Just over 12-14 hours ago, on June 10th, Roy and Pam got married. He couldn't stand it. Why would a douche like Roy get married to Pam? He drove to Dunder Mifflin Scranton, where he was confused. Why was the gate open? And why was everyone walking out? He saw Michael, Dwight, Ryan, Kelly, Angela, Toby, Oscar, Kevin, Meredith, Phyllis (and Bob Vance, Vance Refrigeration), Stanley, Creed,Darryl and all the rest of the warehouse workers all leave. He eventually saw Roy and Pam. Everyone was all smiles. They saw Jim's car and looked confused, but they went in their cars and left. But no one went up to his car. Was there an after party? After he saw Pam and Roy leave, as they were the last one's to leave, Jim went into the office.

He took the elevator and pushed the number to Dunder Mifflin. He turned on the hallway light and pushed the door knob. It was locked, but Jim had a spare key he stole from Dwight, one of many Dwight had. He went in, and everything was the same as he left it on Friday, aside from the mess that was left. He went to Pam's front desk and looked at the pictures that were left. He noticed that everyone, including Jim, had pictures of Roy and Pam's wedding. Jim thought to himself, "They printed the photos that quickly?" It was true, Michael snapped all of the pictures on a cheap, disposable camera, and went to the local Walgreens to get them printed in 60 minutes. He got 25 copies of every photo and went back to the office and put them on everyone's desk, evenly distributed. He kept the warehouse worker's one's in his offices, along with a few copies for anyone else. Jim went to his desk to see his photos, the same as everyone else's, but with a note.

" **Hey Jim, it's Roy and Pam. We are so disappointed that you missed our wedding! But it's ok we guess, things come up. If you need anything from us, we will be glad to try and help. We work in the same building so you can ask us anytime. We will also send you a video compilation of our wedding soon."**

 **-With much luck, Roy and Pam.**

Ugh, Jim thought to himself. Why would Pam mary such a douche like Roy. He was rude to her and didn't care. But, for some reason, a few weeks ago, he became more caring and nicer to her. They started to show affection, something he rarely saw out of them. He looked at the picture one more time, and thought to himself "How are they so happy?" He didn't understand. He went down to the warehouse. He grabbed a box or two and went back to his desk to gather his stuff. He was already transferring to Stamford, Connecticut already, so why doesn't he leave early? He left a note on Pam's desk. It read:

" **Dear Pam, I am transferring to Nashua! I already gathered my things and left. If my desk is empty on when you come back from your honeymoon, that is why. I'll leave my cellphone number with you (Or you can call me from the Dunder Mifflin phone number in Nashua)."**

 **Thanks for the great 6 years we've had together!**

 **-Jim**

He left a note on everyone's desk that he photocopied, and left. Tomorrow, he was moving to Stamford. He thought to himself, "Will there be someone similar to Pam there waiting for me?" He smiled at that possibility as he went back to his Scranton apartment, and went to bed at 3:30 am. He set an alarm until 8:30, and he was off.

If you want me to start another chapter or continue this story, please let me know.


End file.
